The present invention relates to a steering wheel and lock arrangement in which the steering wheel is comprised of a fixed lower wheel half and a movable upper wheel half pivoted to the fixed lower wheel half, and a lock is installed in the movable upper wheel half and operated to lock the movable upper wheel half wheel between the operative position and the non-operative position.
A motor vehicle owner may use a steering wheel lock or a steering column lock to lock the steering wheel or steering column of the motor vehicle when the motor vehicle is parked. These lock devices need much installation space. Further, the installation procedure of these lock devices is complicated.